Conventionally, a game machine has been equipped with a communication function for providing pleasure of fighting, cooperating or the like in a game via the Internet or the like. It is also possible to enjoy fighting, cooperating or the like in a game, which uses a communication function, with a mobile telephone, a tablet terminal device, a PC (Personal Computer) and the like, which have a game program installed therein, as is the case with a game machine. In recent years, a system for causing a server machine to distribute various kinds of data involved in a game using a communication function of a game machine has been put to practical use.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, an information processing system is provided with: a plurality of information processing devices each having a game processing unit for performing processing involved in a game, a reproduction data generating unit for generating reproduction data to be used for reproducing game play processed by the game processing unit, a relevant information accepting unit for accepting input of relevant information concerning the reproduction data generated by the reproduction data generating unit, and a post transmitting unit for transmitting reproduction data generated by the reproduction data generating unit and relevant information accepted by the relevant information accepting unit; and a server machine having a post receiving unit for receiving reproduction data and relevant information transmitted from the information processing device, a storage unit for storing reproduction data and relevant information received by the post receiving unit in association with each other, and a relevant information transmitting unit for transmitting relevant information stored in the storage unit to the information processing device, wherein the information processing device has a display processing unit for providing predetermined display at the display unit on the basis of relevant information transmitted from the server machine.
The object and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are not restrictive of the invention.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the technology herein will become clearer through the following detailed explanation with reference to the accompanying drawings.